


That sounds fake, but okay.

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Low Self Esteem, Romance, human fire-canoe doesn't understand how the girl like sunshine has fallen for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to believe someone so perfect is head over heels for someone as messed up as him, but if anyone could convince him, it's Jubilation Lee.





	That sounds fake, but okay.

After ten minutes of gentle touching working her up to it she finally blinked herself awake. The slow coaxing fingers in her hair were better than sleep but she still grumbled as she moved closer to wakefulness. 

"Hey, you." She said around a yawn, ducking her head for a second to cover her mouth. When she looked back up it was with a sleepy smile and half-lidded eyes. "Mornin' gorgeous." 

He rolled his eyes even as she cuddled into his chest.

"Good mornin', luv." 

 

\---

 

It was maybe their fifth time going out, and their third trip to Orthodox. Tonight had her in an all black dress that bared her shoulders and swished around her thighs with every move she made. Much to Jono's chagrin she bypassed the bar and sitting areas entirely, leading him out to the dance floor where the metallic Amazonian DJ was working what genetics gave her to keep the crowd happy. 

Out on the floor she was immediately in his arms, moving to the beat and drawing him into the dance with her. He warmed up faster than on previous times, muscles loosening and an infectious smile in his eyes. He spun her out and she twirled back in until she was wrapped in his arms with her back against his chest. She looked up at him with a joyful laugh that ended in a contented smile as she leaned against him. He nuzzled into her neck and she sighed into the link. /I love the way you hold me. Feels good./

Out of the corner of her eye she could see him give a slight shake of his head.

 

\---

 

She thinks he's amazing, like, doesn't know how he's with her, he could do so much better amazing. Only tangentially related, she also happens to think he's gorgeous (it factors into him being amazing but it's far from everything). Even after months together (also months /together/) she still can't help her reactions to him.

So when he finds her in the kitchen after a training exercise its really not her fault what happens next. His shirt is gone, presumably another cotton victim of psionic fire. His pants are sitting low on his hips and pretty done for as well and when her brain shorts out, so does the microwave (only with more smoke). 

His eyebrows shoot up in confused surprise, which she could only respond to with a shrug and a sheepish grin. 

 

\---

 

He has her pressed against the wall, nuzzling a spot just behind her ear as he whispers filthy things into her mind. Her legs have long since turned to jelly and it's only equal parts force of will and him that's keeping her upright. One big hand slides it's way up her leg to cup her ass and what was going to be a gasp becomes a squeak as his other hand mirrors the first and he lifts her like she's nothing. 

There's a pause in which their eyes lock and Jubilee's breathing is the loudest thing in the room. The look she gives him is equal parts hunger and wonderment. 

For a moment he looks like he doesn't know what to make of it or maybe her, but he blinks it away and carries her to bed. 

 

\---

 

She's crying. She's crying and it's all his fault. He's not sure how it's his fault but he moves to put down his guitar and sit next to her anyway. He puts a hand on her back and rubs slow circles, his mental presence a soothing murmur in the absence of anything to say. A minute later she uncovers her face and while there are still tears in her eyes her smile is euphoric. 

"I love you so much." She says as though revealing some great secret of the universe 

Even after hearing this over and over he seems surprised by it. \Love you too, Lee.\ he means it, she can feel how much he means it, but he's clearly uncomfortable hearing it from her. 

She shook her head and smiled. "You're gonna have to keep me around long enough for me to make you believe it."

He gave snort that might have been dismissive but she recognized as something protective. \Tha' could take a while, luv.\

The smile that overtook her was blinding and she kissed him hard before saying with complete conviction. "Good."


End file.
